


Punkt widzenia (Point de vue)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Crazy Jim, Crazy Sebastian, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Jim King, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Submission, Submissive Character, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian Moran i Jim Moriarty, były żołnierz i przestępca konsultant. Co widać z Geniusza w oczach szaleńca?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Point de vue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597134) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



> Ode mnie:  
> Tłumaczenie cyklu 31 drabbli, postaram się wrzucać jeden dziennie, ale wolę nie obiecywać ;) Jak zwykle: uwagi, poprawki, komentarze, kudosy mile widziane. Jak Wam się podoba, to miło, jak też klikacie kudosa pod oryginalnym tekstem :D
> 
> Od autorki:  
> Translation into English available: [Point of view](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7011748) by [Jim Moriarty (Sherly_Marshal)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty)  
> Znowu zabieram się za „Jeden dzień, jeden drabble, przez jeden miesiąc”! Początkowo, zastanawiałam się nad Jelsą lub Guixonem. Ale koniec końców, Mormor inspiruje mnie o wiele bardziej! To mój nowy narkotyk! Jim mnie fascynuje, a Sebastian jest po prostu… Jest fantastyczną postacią, straszną też. I tak, tak, tak! Zapełnię sekcję Mormora! Bardzo się smucę, że nie znam wystarczająco angielskiego, żeby móc o nich czytać!  
> Jak zwykle, nie ma kolejności czytania. Piszę na dany temat w zależności od tego, na co mam danego dnia ochotę. Jeśli macie propozycje, jakieś słowo, temat, który chcecie mi podsunąć, to się nie wahajcie!

Kiedy Sebastian Moran _go_ zobaczył, zrozumiał, że do _niego_ należy. Teraz na własne oczy widział geniusz, rzeczy niewyobrażalne, niesamowite, potęgę.

Jim Moriarty był **_Królem_** w oceanie idiotów. A Moran? Akceptował to, że był jego gońcem*, jego wieżą, jego pionkiem… Akceptował każdą daną mu rolę, byle tylko być przy jego boku.

Od Szefa do Moriarty’ego, od Moriarty’ego do Jima, Sebastian pozwalał sobie zapadać się w ciemność, otaczającą swojego nowego mistrza, w jego flirt ze śmiercią. Od seksu dla samego seksu aż do całkowicie uległej miłości.

Jego życie, odtąd, należało do **_Króla._**

**Author's Note:**

> *Po francusku "fou" oznacza szaleńca i gońca w szachach. To nie jest przypadek ;)


End file.
